<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Bring Me Home by SugaKookie_is_real</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617060">You Bring Me Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugaKookie_is_real/pseuds/SugaKookie_is_real'>SugaKookie_is_real</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Inspired by Stranger Things (TV 2016), M/M, Mpreg, One Shot, Romance, Teen Pregnancy, Twins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:54:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugaKookie_is_real/pseuds/SugaKookie_is_real</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy x Steve {oneshot, mpreg}<br/>with their children Max and Will. </p>
<p>The story of how they accidentally got pregnant and grew to love each other.<br/>Life happens.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Bring Me Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: A cute and short one-shot I started writing a while ago. I hope you enjoy it.<br/>Beware: m-preg</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Billy could recall the memories like it happened yesterday. Steve and he went from two teenage boys punching the sexual tension out of each other, to fuckbuddies, to lovers, to parents.</p>
<p>"I'm pregnant, the doctor already confirmed it." Steve oh so bluntly told Billy, fear hiding behind his confident tone.</p>
<p>Time stood still in that moment and it seemed that their lives as they knew it were over, especially to Steve.</p>
<p>Billy remembered Steve's mental breakdown when he started showing and his panic when he realised they were having twins.</p>
<p>All Steve's doubts seemed to disappear the moment he held his babies in his arms. That is when Billy started worrying all the time.</p>
<p>When Billy found out Steve was pregnant, he gulped, unable to tear his gaze away from Steve's tummy. He was scared to fuck everything up but not once had the thought of getting rid of the baby crossed his mind.</p>
<p>Billy was only seventeen - Steve eighteen - but as soon as Steve put abortion on the table, Billy discarded the to him bad idea.    </p>
<p> <em>I am going to love our baby just as much as I love you. We can do this.</em> Billy assured him and though he hadn't been so sure about himself.</p>
<p>Billy's mother died when he was young and Neil hadn't exactly been the epitome of fatherhood. But then he remembered Hopper and how he had taken Billy in, all beaten and bruised, once again by his father's hands.</p>
<p>He'd remembered how Hopper had said that Billy could always come to him if he ever needed help, a place to stay or even just stupid advise. It'd been the perfect time to take him up on that offer.</p>
<p><br/>
<em>Twins</em> is what the gynaecologist said or that is what Billy heard, the rest of the words drowned out. I'm having twins. Billy didn't know whether to be excited or scared. When he looked at Steve to indicate how he should be feeling, the pregnant boy was softly stroking the side of his baby bump, tears running down his face and a big smile on his lips. Billy's feelings settled down immediately and he took Steve's hand in his, letting his<br/>
thumb caress the soft skin.</p>
<p>Billy started to tear up too and kissed Steve's temple. When wanted to pull back, Steve used both of his hands to pull him back in and kissed the man of his dreams softly. Once, twice and then a third and a fourth time. Their gynaecologist gave Steve some tissues and briefly left the room to give them some privacy. Billy cleaned Steve's tummy from the gel and kissed the bump, at that moment Steve had been pregnant for three months and he was barely showing. Honestly, even Steve couldn't tell if the bump was from the babies or the cravings. Billy loved it anyway.<br/>
<br/>
Billy sat down next to his boyfriend and kissed him, this time slow and passionate.<br/>
<em>I love you</em> Billy whispered before reattaching their lips. <em>I love you more</em> Steve giggled.</p>
<p>They were both so innocent back then, little did Billy know that this decision would be the best he made in his whole life.</p>
<p>Over the weeks, the months, Steve's belly grew immensely. The two babies took in a lot of space and Steve was needing more and more assistance from his boyfriend to move around.</p>
<p>After he had graduated high school Billy started working a job as Steve was starting his second year of college. It wouldn't be easy but they were only trying their best.<br/>
It also helped that Steve's parents were financially supporting them, even paying for the new nursery.</p>
<p>Billy's job was to help people recover at the hospital, as an assistant physiotherapist. He wasn't very qualified but he was strong enough to help lift patients and he followed a two week course to introduce him to the job and the human body. He was one of the few men working at the hospital who wasn't a doctor, a mechanic or some sort of chief of a department.<br/>
<br/>
He was working the evening shift when one of the nurses, Cynthia, called his name, making people look their way.</p>
<p><em>Steve is in labour, his water already broke! He needs you now, I'll take over your job, go! </em>Billy had dropped his work and ran to the hall where he noticed two other women giving birth. He could hear a baby crying. A man in the hallway was fanning himself.</p>
<p><br/>
Billy could feel droplets of sweat dripping down the sides of his face. He had barely walked into the delivery room and Steve was already calling out for him, audibly sobbing. <em>Billy, Billy please. It hurts, it hurts so much. Billy I need you.</em> Steve hadn't even noticed that said boy was already present in the room.</p>
<p><br/>
Billy was at his side in less than a second and put a hand on his shoulder. <em>I'm here baby. Don't worry. You can do this.</em> Steve made eye contact with Billy through his tears.<br/>
<em>I can't. I can't. Please it hurts. Billy I'm scared.</em> He sobbed. Billy gulped, taking Steve into his arms as he pecked his pouty lips.</p>
<p><em>Ready or not, you're fully dilated. So, get ready to push on your next contraction. </em>One of the nurses said frankly. A boy and a girl were born that day.</p>
<p><br/>
Maxine Joyce Harrington Hargrove and William James Harrington Hargrove. Billy tasted the names on his lips. <em>We haven't even asked them to be godparents yet. You sure it's a good idea to officially name them before asking?</em> Billy was doubtful but Steve couldn't care less at the moment.</p>
<p><br/>
<em>This way they can't refuse</em>. Steve argued and Billy smiled at his boyfriend, carefully enveloping him and the babies in an embrace.</p>
<p>Everyone had come to visit that day leaving Steve completely drained. Billy was worried about him, <em>how did Steve find the strength to breastfeed after all this? </em>He wondered.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Billy chuckled thinking back on Nancy's words. <em>Don't you think it's a little egocentric to name your kid after yourself Hargrove?</em></p>
<p><em>I insisted.</em> Steve had answered before Billy could say anything. <em>I'm sure my baby boy is going to be a little troublemaker just like his father.</em></p>
<p><em>Oh And that makes you the mother then? </em>Hopper had teased, still emotional because he got to be the godfather of these two little babies.</p>
<p>
  <em>Better watch out what you're saying James Hopper. I pushed two babies out of my body, I can handle anything now. Even you.</em>
</p>
<p>Hopper had put up his hands in defence.<br/>
<em>Someone call the police, I'm being threatened here.</em></p>
<p>Maxine had been falling asleep in Billy's arms while William was still suckling for milk at Steve's chest. They could visibly tell Will was the smaller one, he was also born last. Maxine had probably pushed him aside in the womb so she could come out first. Maybe, just maybe, Maxine would be more like Billy but they weren't going to call their little girl William.</p>
<p><br/>
<em>Ah, memories.</em> Billy thought as he sat on the couch with Steve by his side in present time, 12 years after the twins were born. The two boys were finally at the right age to have planned kids, or so they felt. But they were going to wait a little bit for Billy to finish college.</p>
<p><br/>
Will came into the living room, still in his pyjamas. It was 11 a.m. and the small family had just eaten breakfast. The boy plopped down on Steve's lap, getting ready to watch a movie with his family.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Steve cuddled his youngest and placed several kissed on his cheek.<br/>
"Dad, stop it." Will said, giggling anyway when Billy attacked his cheek on the other side with very wet kisses.</p>
<p><br/>
"No~" will nearly shouted, "Too much kisses!"<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"Oh well now I just feel left out." Max said jokingly, standing next to the couch also in her pyjamas.</p>
<p><br/>
Billy pulled her on his lap and attacked her cheek too with those big wet kisses. Steve just reached his hand out to tickle her tummy since he couldn't reach her cheek. She<br/>
laughed and squirmed, begging them to stop and saying she was just kidding.</p>
<p>The four of them had their fun before getting a bunch of blankets and watching the<br/>
movie the kids had picked out in the store. Max had sat down in between Billy and Steve but Will still sat on his dad's lap, still very attached to him.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>The movie hadn't been playing long when Steve and Billy's hands met at the top of the sofa, lacing their fingers together. From time to time they would glance at each<br/>
other lovingly while the kids didn't even look away once from the tv-screen, being too invested in the story.</p>
<p><br/>
Steve thought <em>I am so glad I ended up with you Hargrove, you're the best person to ever enter my life. I love you. I hope it's okay that I'm already pregnant. Not so planned after all.</em></p>
<p><br/>
Steve smiled while Billy reciprocated the smile though a bit confused as to why Steve was looking at him so goofily. But Billy didn't mind as he neared their interlaced hands and softly kissed Steve's hand before turning his attention to Max who had laid her head on his chest, still watching the movie.</p>
<p>
  <strong>The End. </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>